2015
2015 February 9 * WHiH World News posts on Google+ announcing "From Howard Stark to Dr. Abraham Erskine, we take a look at some of the brilliant minds that helped shape the world, tonight at 10." * WHiH broadcasts a feature about important scientists. April 25 * In Sudan, Black Widow eliminates two HYDRA agents headed for Port Sudan. She then takes their plane and continues on to their planned location, Port Sudan. * At Port Sudan, Dr. Jensen, a HYDRA scientist, finishes work on her laser cannons. Romanoff arrives at Port Sudan and discovers a HYDRA army armed with tanks and Chitauri Armor. She manages to get in contact with JARVIS and she tells him to contact the other Avengers to come to the location to help her. * Battle of Sudan: The other Avengers arrive in Sudan and are quickly attacked by HYDRA soldiers. Tony Stark uses the Mark XLIII armor, a new armor which he built despite formerly initiating the Clean Slate Protocol to dedicate more time to Pepper Potts. Bruce Banner is eventually forced to transform into Hulk after being found by some of the soldiers. Dr. Jensen soon uses her laser cannons against the Avengers, but is stopped by Hawkeye, who shoots her in the back. 27 * The Avengers assemble over the day, and make plans for attacking the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia. 28 * Avengers lead raid on HYDRA Base. During the raid, they encounter twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Wanda manipulates Tony Stark' mind with visions of despair: his entire team lying dead on another planet, and Steve Rogers accusing him "You could have saved us". Although Hawkeye is injured, the team successfully commandeer the Scepter and Wolfgang von Strucker from the facility, bringing an end to the War on HYDRA. 29 * Upon returning to Avengers Tower, Hawkeye is healed by Helen Cho. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner discover an artificial intelligence stored inside the Scepter's stone and choose to secretly use it for their Ultron Program, a peacekeeping program designed by Stark. They spend the next three days trying to develop it. May 2 * To celebrate the team's current success, Stark has a party at Avengers Tower, during which, Ultron awakens. * Once awake, Ultron becomes sentient, and questions his existence and purpose. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Ultron of his purpose while Ultron scours the Internet for information on his creator. From his research, Ultron deems the human race as unstable and prone to self-destruction. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. can inform Stark of Ultron's singularity, Ultron attacks J.A.R.V.I.S., seemingly destroying him, and creates a body for himself out of the broken pieces of one of Stark's new Iron Legion. After the party, Thor tries to get his fellow Avengers and the remaining guests to try to lift his hammer, Mjølnir; all those who try fail. * Attack on Avengers Tower: Shortly after the game, Ultron reveals himself to the Avengers in his new body. He deems them all to be killers, then proceeds to have Iron Legion drones attack them. The Avengers are able to defeat the drones and Thor destroys Ultron's body. Ultron managed to seize the body of the last iron legionnaire, and escape with the scepter. * Following his attack on the Avengers, Ultron flies to the Sokovian HYDRA research base to make a new body and an army of drones to control. * Pietro and Wanda Maximoff find Ultron in the base. Ultron sees potential in the twins and because of the grudge they have on Tony Stark for their parents being killed in an attack that involved Stark's weapons, they join him on his quest to destroy the Avengers and bring peace to the world, not knowing that he actually plans to extinguish humanity. * Assassination of Wolfgang von Strucker: After obtaining the twins, Ultron kills Wolfgang von Strucker and paints the word "PEACE" on the wall with Strucker's blood. * The other Avengers confront Stark and Bruce Banner about making Ultron without their knowledge. They then figure out that Ultron is planning to use Vibranium to become even more powerful. 3 * Battle at the Salvage Yard: ** Ultron, along with the twins, head to South Africa to obtain Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. ** While they try to negotiate with him, Ultron loses his temper and lops off Klaue's arm. ** The Avengers then arrive and try to stop Ultron from taking the vibranium, but they are stopped by the twins, particularly Wanda Maximoff, who manages to cloud the minds of all the Avengers, except Hawkeye and Iron Man. * Duel of Johannesburg: Hulk's vision causes him to rampage in the city of Johannesburg, forcing Tony Stark to summon one of his armors specifically made for stopping Hulk. Hulk and Stark battle throughout the city, resulting in Hulk's eventual defeat as his vision fades away. 4 * Being both feared and hated by many people worldwide because of Stark and Hulk's fight, the team goes into hiding at Clint Barton's Homestead and get to meet his wife, Laura Barton, and their children, Cooper and Lila. Still scared by his vision, Thor leaves to find answers. * Seeing how being on the team scars them, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff plan to run away together after they help defeat Ultron with the others. Nick Fury, who is also staying at the homestead, inspires the team to ensure they do not lose hope. They then discover that Ultron is trying to become stronger and realize that Helen Cho may be the only person who can help him do that. * Thor arrives in London to speak with Erik Selvig about his vision. They go to a small pond in a cave, said to make people experience their dreams. * While in the water, Thor learns of the Infinity Stones and that the Mind Stone is inside the Scepter. 5 * In South Korea, Ultron forces Helen Cho to help make him a synthetic body with the vibranium he stole. While the body is being made, Ultron takes the Mind Stone out of the scepter and places it on the android's head. From this body, Wanda Maximoff discovers that Ultron plans to kill all of the human race. Experiencing a change of heart after discovering this extreme mission, her and her brother flee. Ultron leaves the facility and has the body transported by truck. * Battle of Seoul: ** The Avengers arrive and try to stop Ultron from completing the body. Captain America fights Ultron aboard the truck, eventually falling onto a train and fighting him aboard it. ** On the train, the Maximoff twins use their powers against Ultron to help Captain America. Black Widow gets into the truck and tries to take the body. As she begins to take it, Ultron Sentries pick up the truck and try to fly it to Sokovia. * Romanoff manages to get the synthetic body into the team's Quinjet, but is forced back into the truck by Ultron and his sentries. Hawkeye does not save her because of the risk of losing the android. * Ultron returns to Sokovia, builds a new body, and imprisons Romanoff. * As Barton tries to locate Natasha, he discovers that she is being kept at the Sokovian HYDRA base. * Meanwhile, Stark and Banner try to upload J.A.R.V.I.S., who managed to survive Ultron's attack and hid in the internet, into the synthetic body. Rogers arrives with the Maximoff twins, trying to stop the upload. This confrontation is brought to a halt when Thor arrives and uses Mjølnir to complete the upload quickly. The synthetic body, called Vision, wakes up, and states that he will side with the Avengers against Ultron. He proves himself after lifting Mjølnir and handing the hammer to Thor. * Tony Stark uploads a new AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., into the newly built Mark XLV armor as the Avengers prepare to go to Sokovia. * The other Avengers, along with the Maximoff twins and Vision, head to Sokovia. 6 * Battle of Sokovia: **The Avengers return to Sokovia and begin evacuating people out of the city. Iron Man and Vision confront Ultron, making it so that he is unable to transfer his mind outside of his body or the bodies of his sentries. ** Bruce Banner finds Natasha Romanoff and frees her. Knowing that the team will need him, Romanoff makes Banner transform into Hulk. ** As the team continues to evacuate citizens, a large portion of the city begins to fly, revealing that Ultron used his remaining vibranium to make the city fly so high that it could fall into the Earth and cause an extinction-level event. In the center of the city, a drill is creating a magnetic field to help keep the city in the air. Soon, Nick Fury arrives with Helicarrier No. 64, and a few former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Maria Hill and Specialist Cameron Klein. They deploy Transporters for people to board and escape the city safely. ** The Avengers regroup at the drill, fighting off Ultron and his drones so he cannot activate it. Ultron's body is heavily damaged, forcing him to retreat. ** As sentries try to attack the Helicarrier, War Machine joins the fight, having reverted to War Machine following Iron Patriot, and stops the sentries. ** Ultron, critically damaged, hijacks the Avengers' Quinjet and begins using it against them. Hawkeye exits one of the lifeboats to save a young boy, but Ultron sees them and begins shooting. Pietro Maximoff shields them from the attack, riddling him with bullets and killing him. Hulk leaps into the Quinjet and throws Ultron out of it. Believing that the team is constantly in danger because of him, Hulk cloaks the Quinjet, disables all forms of communication, and puts it on autopilot. The Quinjet flies to places unknown with Hulk inside. ** Wanda Maximoff finds Ultron and rips his core out to show him how she felt after he killed her brother. A sentry reaches the drill and the city begins to plummet towards the Earth. Iron Man and Thor use their abilities to overcharge the drill, making it crumble into many pieces. ** The son of Miriam Sharpe and the family of Helmut Zemo die during the battle. * Shortly after Sokovia's destruction, Vision encounters the last, heavily damaged, Ultron sentry being controlled by Ultron himself. Ultron tells Vision that destroying him would change nothing, and humans would continue on the path to self-destruction. Vision replied that he knew, but that humanity's imperfections make them graceful, and then he destroys the sentry, simultaneously destroying Ultron. * Rosie joins the Avengers under codename Dove 8 * Construction begins turning a Stark Industries facility based in New York into a New Avengers Facility. * Helmut Zemo finds his family's bodies. He swears revenge for their deaths and starts to make a plan to destroy the Avengers. 17 * Jane Foster and Thor's relationship ends. Thor would later attempt to claim that it was mutual, but the general public come to learn that it was Foster who broke it off. 24 * Nathaniel Pietro Barton is born to Clint and Laura Barton. 28 * With the New Avengers Facility now officially open, Clint Barton returns to his family, now including his newborn son. Tony Stark seemingly retires, Bruce Banner is still missing, and Thor uses the Bifrost Bridge to leave to further investigate what he saw in his vision. Captain America and Black Widow prepare to train the new roster of Avengers, consisting of Falcon, Dove, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, and Vision. June * Rosie moves into Avengers facility with Steve. 16 * Brock Rumlow assumes the alias of "Crossbones". July 4 * Fireworks are held at Avengers Tower to celebrate Independence Day. * Rosie and Steve celebrate his birthday together for the first time in seventy years. 18 * Steve Rogers attends an updated museum exhibit on his efforts in World War II with Rosie Harlow. 23 * A newspaper is published including an article about the devastation in Sokovia and who is to blame. August 2 * Duel at New Avengers Facility: ** Scott Lang is sent to an old Stark Industries facility to retrieve a device that will help him steal the Yellowjacket Suit and complete his training. ** As Lang arrives at the facility, he discovers that it has been remodeled into the New Avengers Facility. Lang encounters Falcon, who refuses to let him steal the device. They fight, allowing Lang to put his training to use. Falcon is defeated, much to his embarrassment. Lang takes the device and heads back to San Francisco 9 * Using the parts of the destroyed Ultron Sentries from the Battle of Sokovia, HYDRA builds a giant robot, Ultimo. Ultimo attacks a small village in Eastern Europe. * Attack on Ultimo: * Captain America reunites his New Avengers (Black Widow, Falcon, Dove, War Machine, Vision and Scarlet Witch) and fights Ultimo. * The giant robot is destroyed. 14 * Brock Rumlow, seeking to draw out the Avengers, starts to plan a massive attack. November 3 * Proceeding with his plan to wipe out the Avengers, Brock Rumlow, as "Crossbones", recruits a group of bounty hunters. 5 * Following leads on the whereabouts of Rumlow, Steve Rogers hears about him recruiting soldiers under the alias of Crossbones. December 1 * Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically altered spider, this accident gives him spider-like abilities. 10 * Peter Parker decides to use his power to help people. He becomes the superhero known as Spider-Man. 13 * A woman speaks to Sam Wilson, mentioning the new vigilante with crawling powers and other two vigilantes. Wilson reveals he is looking for a man who shrinks. At a bar, another of Luis' cousins, Ernesto, talks to the woman who spoke to Falcon, who tells him about the Avenger looking for the man who shrinks. 14 * Luis tells Lang that he heard that Falcon is looking for him. Category:Timeline